The goal of this project is to develop a prototype software for some basic parametric and nonparametric multiple comparison procedures allowing the analysis of clinical trials data by multiple comparison procedures that guarantee strong control of the family wise error rate (FWER). Regulators at the FDA have specifically identifed the statistical handling of multiple endpoints in clinical trials as a integral component of the Critical Path Initiative, which is intended to speed the process from the discovery of new molecular entities to the delivery of safe and efficatious medical compounds to patients.